An American Tail: Fievel to the Rescue/Transcript
It has the same transcript as the fanfic, getting back on your feet, and no this is not stealing, I'm only seeing how this would go as a movie It starts off with the Mousekewitz's dancing as a family but stopped when Papa wanted to talk to Fievel Papa: Fievel, You know I lost my parents when I was a boy, I know what it's like to suddenly find yourself lost and alone, so if you want to talk about anything, you know I'm always here for you Fievel: I know Papa Papa: Get some sleep my son Fievel changed into his PJs and got in bed with Tanya Mama: Good night my darlings Mama kissed Fievel and Tanya Both: Good night Mama Mama left the room and went down stairs with Papa Tanya: Fievel Fievel: Yes Tanya: Did you really come up with the idea for the secret weapon Fievel: I had an idea Tanya: How did you come up with it Fievel: Can I tell you later Tanya: Oh sure When Fievel went to sleep he had a bad nightmare Fievel: Papa, help Warren T Rat started at him Fievel: What about my family Warren: You don't need a family kid, you gotta job here Fievel woke up from his nightmare, seeing Tanya next to him whispering in his ear Tanya: It's okay, Fievel, It's okay, I'm here Then a little while later, they woke up for breakfast Mama: Morning darlings, you had a good night Fievel had to lie his way out of the bad night he had Fievel: Yes mama After breakfast, the family had to help Papa (except Mama and Yasha of course) Papa: So Fievel, would you help me sell the violins Fievel: Yes sir Papa: Would you like to come to Tanya, the more the marrier Tanya: I would love to come Mama: Afterwards, you can also help by hanging some of this landuary up Tanya: Okay Mama When the went out, Fievel had a request to do Papa: Fievel, can you see how Tanya is doing Fievel: But Papa, I would rather stay with you Papa: Fievel, Tanya is over there, just go over there and see how the landuary is coming along, When you get back, I'll still be here Fievel: Yes Papa He went over to Tanya Fievel: Tanya ???: Well, Well, Well, What do we have here fellas Fievel turned around to see the bullies from the Orphan Alley Sammy: I guess were not good enough for you Roc: Yeah even when we gave you hay and made you a bed Simon: And the next morning you disappear on us Fievel: I found my family Simon: How did you find your family, I spent years looking for them and nothing Fievel: They were looking for me Sammy: is that where you got this stupid hat from, a little welcome home present from mommy and daddy Roc: How about a little game called monkey in the middle The bullies started to toss Fievel's hat around and tears started to well up in his eyes but shortly turned angry, bit Roc's arm while Roc screamed in pain Sammy: So you wanna play tough, huh? Let"s see how you tough you really are Roc: He's mine Sammy and Simon walked away Roc: You're gonna regret the day you met me ???: Hey potato for brains! They turn around to see, non other than Tony Toponi, Tony punched Roc in the face Tony: This mouse is with me, I suggest you back off before you end up like your friend here! Simon: We're not afraid of you! Sammy: Yeah, bring it on! Roc got back up Sammy: See there's three of us and only two of you! Tony smirked at the comment and also gave them a mischievous grin Tony: Oh, you might want to rethink that! A shadow appeared, It's Tiger Tiger: Hi ya fellas Roc: You're a- Tiger: Cat! The three ran away Tiger: Gee what was that all about Fievel: It was nothing Tony: That was nothing?! Filly those guys were about to pounce on you! You should be more careful! Fievel: I was being careful! Tony looked at Fievel with a mix of surprise and confusion, Fievel had never been forceful with anyone Tanya: Fievel are you okay? Tony: He's fine, just had a little run in with some bullies, I think it was those punks from Orphan Alley Tiger: Yeah, but we took care of em real good Tony: Yeah, I don't think their gonna be bothering you again Papa: Fievel, Tanya Tiger: Is he really okay? Tony: Tiger, I think our friend is pretty far from okay! Then they see Tanya standing there as well, the two get nervous and argue Tanya: It's okay, I'm worried about him to, he never wants to leave either Mama or Papa's side and he won't talk about anything that happened to him Tony: He did go through a lot Tanya: Like what? Tony: I don't think that's our place to tell ya, but let's just say, it was a lot. They walk to Fievel and Tanya's home Papa: If i remember correctly, You are Tony and Tiger Tony: Yep, you got it Tiger: I'm Tiger Papa: We should get going, we still many more spots to visit To be continued Category:An American Tail Category:Transcripts Category:Universal Pictures Category:Don Bluth Category:Don Bluth films Category:Steven Spielberg Category:Steven Spielberg films